1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating system for a garbage container for receiving waste which can be composted. The garbage container includes a receiving vessel which can be closed by means of a cover, particularly a folding cover. The receiving vessel has walls which are at least over portions thereof provided with air passage openings. The receiving vessel further includes an air-permeable intermediate wall arranged spaced above the vessel bottom for carrying the waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
A garbage container for receiving waste which can be composted is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift 6 42 761. This known container has above the vessel bottom a screen insert formed by a perforated sheet for carrying the waste. The screen insert is hinged as a folding wall to the interior of the receiving vessel. Moreover, the side walls of the receiving vessel of this garbage container are provided with air passage openings below the screen insert and spaced below the edge of the opening of the vessel.
It has been found in practice that in such a garbage container the decomposition of the wastes which are capable of composting takes place aerobically only to a small extent. In other words, the decomposition takes place predominantly anerobically and, thus, generates undesirable odors.
The reason for this predominantly anaerobic decomposition of wastes which are capable of composting is the fact that the layers of waste which are formed or built up over different times are only insufficiently ventilated. Since the water content of the lower waste layers is continuously increased due to seepage water, even those decomposition processes which initially take place aerobically are interrupted and are subsequently changed to anaerobic decomposition processes.